


Unexpected friendship

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Belegost, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Female Maedhros, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maedhros visits Azaghâl in Belegost
Relationships: Azaghâl & Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 8





	Unexpected friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAC_QI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/gifts).



Maedhros was used to no longer seeing herself as beautiful after the horrors of Angband. Sauron had known her reputation as one of the fairest Elf-maids of Valinor, undoubtedly spiced up because she came from the Noldorin royal family and was one of only five princesses born in that family, with two aunts and two female cousin from each one of her uncles, and had greatly enjoyed to break her pride about inheriting the colours of Nerdanel and the fair face of Fëanor. 

“Welcome, Lady of Himring, to the Halls of this realm.” 

But today she was a guest to Azaghâl, the Dwarven Lord of Belegost, whose life she had saved a few months earlier when he had been waylaid by orcs. As this was the first time she visited the realm of the Stone Children of Mahal, as they called Aulë and themselves. At his side, a fellow Dwarf was standing, yet dressed in a dress of black colour mixed with red and white, which hinted that it had to be his wife, the Lady Kym as Azaghâl had spoken so fondly of. 

“Oh? I see why my husband was taken by you, my Lady, for you would be highly sought-after as a consort if you were a Dwarf! Scars like those are seen as a mark of a survivor in battles, and skilled warriors are always viewed with great respect!” Kym spoke when she got a better look at the scars Maedhros had on her face. 

To be truthful, the sole daughter of Fëanor had not expected her changed appearance to evoke something other than half-open pity and ridicule behind her back, as sometimes happened with her fellow Elves when they had the gall to pretend that the loss of her former beauty was a huge tragedy. Like when she had met the only princess of Doriath some years ago, how the stunning beauty of Luthien seemed like a mockery for her by knowing what was lost. 

“Please, tell me more of that. There is much to learn about your race and culture since there were no Stone Children in distant Valinor where I was born. As a royal princess by birth, I can not show disrespect to my hosts because that would be a disgrace to my upbringing,” Maedhros requested, a faint smile on her lips as she was welcomed inside a smaller chamber for a small meal with the ruling family since the big welcome dinner was planned for later in the evening with the whole court. 

“Please, be our guest.” 

What the former princess of the Noldor did not know in that moment as she had saved Azaghâl, was that it was the first step towards a friendship that would become legendary among both their peoples long after that she and the Dwarven Lord were dead, as a proof of what could happen if the circumstances were just right. And Maedhros herself became a very respected warrior among the Dwarves despite being an Elf, all because she had saved Azaghâl instead of simply letting him die at the hands of the orcs that had attacked his entourage. 

**Author's Note:**

> The more or less direct inspiration for the dress Kym wears at meeting Maedhros; http://www.china-cart.com/d.asp?a=Chinese%20Traditional%20Hanfu%20Black%20Brocade%20Blouse%20and%20Skirt%20Ancient%20Ming%20Dynasty%20Imperial%20Consort%20Costumes%20for%20Women&d=420853&fbclid=IwAR2Qayg-cCaglGakWC57tOyHHMtfL-JgWYWXwAhBWTabsbf5EeTR1x597Hk
> 
> Inspiration for what Azaghâl wears 
> 
> http://www.china-cart.com/d.asp?a=Ancient+Chinese+Emperor+Clothing+and+Crown+for+Men&d=36226


End file.
